Paradise is nowhere
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Oneshot With the captain gone, Shuuhei has to take on more responsibilites, some more worthwhile than others. Shuuhei/oc violence


Okay, new oneshot! Wooo. think of this as an experiment. i was trying to see how well i could write Shuuhei because i like him and he's well, kinda weirdly hard for me to write.

however i think i did a pretty good job in this (not to toot my own horn(which by the by is an awful saying. just sayin')) I do not own Shuuhei or any Bleach character nor the title of this fic which comes from Bleach. also any similarities i have unwittingly or not taken in this from episodes of the series.

needless to say (though i'm saying it) i do not make profit from this. Tell me what you think! -smile-

3/8/10

The soul society: a place where the spirits of the dearly departed go to live out a different life; one not unlike the real world and yet vastly singular, special in its uniqueness. Awesome and unearthly in its beauty some would call it a paradise. However to mistake it as such would be a vast oversight.

The unfortunate few, unlucky enough to encounter the creatures called Hollow knew of the dangers present throughout the society. What some deemed heaven others knew better as hell.

Presently one such victim of misfortune was fleeing for her life or making an attempt of it having already been attacked once before. Blood dripped from her left arm and slashed side, making her way from the beast she would have once held dearly. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, insides aflame with her need of oxygen yet she moved on knowing if ever she stopped, that would be the end.

Whatever that thing was, it was no longer who _he_ used to be. She knew that now and had paid the price for not noticing sooner.

Slowing her trek with increasingly sluggish movements, her hand glided along the walls that divided the Seireitei. Her vision started failing as well, becoming blurred by each passing second until eventually she could no more support herself, collapsing, unconscious.

Shuuhei Hisagi was on his way back from distributing the new bulletin for this month. Since his captain's departure he was essentially in charge of the ninth squad, acting in his stead. It was a lot of responsibility and it had hurt that his captain betrayed them but he would do what he must in order to ensure the safety of the squad.

He was just on his way to them now when he paused abruptly, seeing something from the corner of his eye. A girl who from the look of it was seriously injured was leaned against the wall; while he watched she fell, hitting the ground harshly, rendering her unconscious. Running over he came to her aid, seeing the extent of her injuries.

It was apparent something had attacked her, most likely a hollow and collecting her to him that's when he felt it; the pulse of reiatsu from a hollow as it screeched, approaching quickly.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned and went back the direction he had come from. The thing saw him and screeched once more, following after the Shinigami as he ran. Quickly he passed through the Rukongai and headed for a more isolated area. He waited watching for the creature hoping it had followed him this far.

It had been his intention to draw the hollow away from any more innocent people, trying to lessen the number of casualties. Finally it showed itself, roaring in his direction. The girl stirred in his arms, weakly opening her eyes to slits.

"Run" she told him barely audible. He looked down at her "Please, you have to escape…before…it… kills you-"strength not lasting she fell back into unconsciousness. He watched her calmly for a bit before the hollow made its move, leaving him little option but to avoid its attack. It screamed and lashed out again so Shuuhei used shunpo to create a further gap.

Confident now he could set the girl down and fight to his fullest extent, he flash stepped to the beast and unleashed an assault with furious kicks and punches to its body. The hollow roared in pain and angry struck at the Shinigami landing a blow though nowhere near fatal.

"Tch, a tough bastard" he remarked, preparing another assault but the hollow had other ideas, not focused on the soul reaper but the girl feet away. When it disappeared only to reappear in front of her, Shuuhei's eyes widened in realization.

Before the beast could strike Shuuhei intercepted the blow, receiving a large gash to his shoulder for his efforts, gritting his teeth in pain. Screeching the beast knocked him aside, sending the soul reaper flying. He roared before turning back to the hapless girl to consume her but again the dark haired Shinigami interfered, receiving more lacerations to his back. "Damn" he cursed, squat beside the girl. Picking her up, he flash stepped out of harm's way and decided that it was best to flee; after all the girl needed medical attention and it was obvious the hollow would not stop until it feasted on her.

Hurt himself it was best not to risk it and with that Shuuhei left. He would have to come back for the hollow later. Hurrying through the forest, his injuries began to ache and bother him. Perspiration beaded his forehead and he felt light headed. He was determined to make it back but his body was growing weak. He stopped in a clearing, not far off and set the girl back down. Resting by a tree he slid down, groaning when he scraped his injury. The last thing he saw was the girl before closing his eyes he fell asleep.

Sometime after, the Shinigami woke and realized the sun was beginning to set. Righting himself to a standing position he collected the still sleeping girl and headed back to the Seireitei. Thankfully nothing took advantage of the opening he had stupidly just given passing out like that. However the time for berating himself would come later; right now he needed to get back.

There was a bit of risk in bringing an outsider into the Seireitei, but she was wounded and he'd be damned if he let her die. With any luck captain Unohana would be generous and heal the girl; he was headed to squad four when he ran into someone else. "Kira…"

"Oh, Hisagi-san." He stopped mid step to greet his fellow vice captain before noticing his injuries and that of the girl. "Eh, what happened to you? And who is that?" he pointed to the girl in question.

"I found her outside the gate, she's been attacked. Apparently there is a hollow after her." The blonde gave him a look of mild curiosity. "I see"

"I was going to go visit squad four, but now that you're here you can help me instead."

"Eh?"

The pair went to the squad three's barracks wherein Kira began healing the injured girl. The darker haired Shinigami watched the proceedings his face blank as usual. Standing he went to the door and Kira called after him.

"Wait, where are you going? I was going to heal you too." Shuuhei looked back at him over his shoulder.

"I need to find that hollow. It's still out there.""Yes but—Wait!" he left before the other could do anything to stop him. Releasing an exhausted sigh, he continued his work on the girl.

Speeding along through the area he last spotted the hollow, the soul reaper was coming up empty handed. Growing frustrated he closed his eyes in an attempt to locate its spiritual pressure. It was about then that he heard a shriek followed by a roar of the hollow.

Using shunpo, he located the beast and its latest victim; a small child was quivering in a crouch nearby. Quickly Shuuhei flash stepped to them, getting between the child and hollow. Looking to the child, who was trembling "Get away from here." He informed him, blocking an attack from the creature before them. When the child still hadn't moved he tried again "Get out of here!"

"Uh, uh huh" the boy managed, running off, enabling the dark haired soul reaper to fight more clearly. Utilizing Hakuda he launched a series of quick attacks, landing blow upon blow to the beast. Still it appeared not enough; the hollow unleashed a wave of spiritual pressure, surging around its body and struck the Shinigami, cutting him and sending him away. He hit the ground and rolled, dodging an attack and used flash step to get further away.

Holding his injury, he stared at the beast. It was a tough bastard indeed.

Running through the Rukongai, the dark haired girl felt a bit bad about escaping; especially after he had taken the time to heal her wounds. Nevertheless she was concerned for the scarred Shinigami.

Having woken up to a warm odd sensation, the girl looked to see a blonde haired soul reaper knelt over her with his hands spread over her, emitting a strange glow. She watched mesmerized as her injuries began to disappear, leaving the flesh untouched once more.

Seeing her awake and watching him, Kira remarked "I see you're awake." She nodded but was still transfixed by this power. "I'm sorry" he said apologetic "This shouldn't take much longer."

"Ah, yah…" she was still a little uncertain where she even was at this point though something struck her. "Um, excuse me but where is the guy from before. Y'know ,the one with the scars down the right side of his face? I wanted to thank him."

"Ah, um Hisagi-san is not here right now." He continued to heal her but she was confused by his answer.

"Where, where is he then?" "I—probably shouldn't say…" he told her.

As the seconds ticked by she continued staring at him, a look of pleading in her puppy dog eyes. Kira was no match for that look. Reluctantly he told her and she gasped in shock.

"No…" she said breathless. He couldn't mean to go off and fight that thing, especially not wounded and alone.

"There, you're all good as new now" he said standing. "Would you like something to eat or drink? It may help to get your strength back."

"Uh, yah thanks" she said though her thoughts were elsewhere. She had to go help him; after all that thing was after her. It wasn't right to make him fight it.

As soon as the Shinigami left the room, she was gone, out the door and running off where it last was seen.

Shuuhei was in trouble and he knew it. Thus far he had succeeded in damaging the hollow but its injuries were minor in comparison with his own worsening condition. It hadn't helped that he left turning down Kira's offer to heal him so he could find the creature but now it was dark, the sun having faded an hour ago.

Now nearly blind and hurt, he didn't know how much longer he would last. Still there was always a last resort; though he despised his Zanpakuto it was looking like he would need it. Reaching for his hilt, he was about to unsheathe it when the hollow stopped abruptly and turned the opposite direction.

_Perfect_ he thought; now that it was distracted he could finish it. Figuring that a powerful Kido could take it out, he readied himself to fire a double blast of Sokatsui when he was halted by a familiar presence.

"Tch" the girl had followed him it seemed and now stood feet away, seeming paralyzed. The creature screamed and made its move but the soul reaper got there first, sword drawn but not released, keeping him at bay momentarily. He glanced back at her, clearly not happy but before he could tell her to run he was knocked aside. Quickly regaining focus he used shunpo and came up behind the hollow with intent to strike.

The hollow lashed out striking the Shinigami hurtling him to the ground with a harsh thud. "No!" she screamed running towards him, but was intercepted. The hollow struck the girl, cutting her and flinging her meters away, hitting earth and rolling limply.

Shuuhei had regained his footing and fired a single Sokasui but it was weak, merely drawing the beast to him. Sword drawn he awaited the hollow, prepared to release his Zanpakuto but a voice called out, stilling the monster.

"You want **me**" she said standing weakly, swaying a bit. She saw its eyes as its focus shifted. "I know you do."

It moved further in her direction and her expression hardened, determination evident in her stance. "That's right, come here."

"I'm right here." It roared and ran towards her head long as she stared. It was within a couple feet from her.

"Come get me, you poor Bastard." It lunged and that's when Shuuhei, his Zanpakuto released stabbed the hollow dead on, sinking it deep into its skull. It shrieked and howled, thrashing in pain, attempting to throw the soul reaper from it but instead managed a step before succumbing to its injury, falling to the ground with a huge whump. Releasing a breath, the Shinigami relaxed, un-lodging his sword from the creature to put it back in its sheath.

The girl as well, relaxed staring at the soul reaper as he moved forward. He came to stand in front of her, silently checking her injuries. She smiled at him, slowly "Thanks" she managed before falling in a near feint, the dark haired Shinigami catching her before she hit ground.

"Hey" he tried, not entirely sure she was alright but she opened her eyes, informing him. "My dad"

He stared at her confused. "That thing, why it was chasing me all this time…it was my dad." sudden understanding dawned on him, eyes widened. Her father had been taken over, consumed by a hollow and though in real life she and he had been close, the hollow had delighted in nothing short of eating her; using her love of her father against her.

They walked back to squad three and on the way she asked him. "What is your name?"

"Shuuhei Hisagi; the lieutenant of squad nine." She smiled happy to have finally gotten to make his acquaintance. They walked a bit more, silence engulfing them.

"Suzu" she said suddenly. He looked down at her. The smile had yet to leave her face.

"My name is Suzu" she told him. "Thank you, for everything."

Shuuhei didn't respond, after all it was duty to destroy hollows. However he would admit even just to himself that his heart sped up when she smiled at him like that.


End file.
